


Foolish Condiment.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: A rewrite of 2x11. Instead of Chloe showing up at Lucifer's penthouse; Lucifer shows up at Chloe's.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Foolish Condiment.

**Author's Note:**

> soo...I saw a thing on instagram abut what if Lucifer had showed up to Chloe's that night and I decided to make my spin on it. 
> 
> Feedback Is Amazing! 
> 
> Thanks For Reading!

Lucifer had picked the wine and grabbed the burgers he made, the fries and got out of his car. Shutting the door he walks up to Chloe door as he let out a breath and was about to knock when the door opened to reveal Chloe; who gasped and grabbed her chest. “Lucifer...you scared me.” Lucifer also looked surprised. “Are you going somewhere?” he was worried that Chloe had made plans with someone else. 

“I uh...I was on my way to see you actually.” Lucifer smiled; “really?” Chloe licked her lips. “Why are you here?” Lucifer held up the wine and bag. “I believe I owe you dinner.” Chloe smiled and moved out of the way for him to come in; she shut the door. “You set up dinner and I’ll get us some glasses.” 

Lucifer sat on the couch and pulled out the burger and fries; as Chloe walked to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle opener; she felt butterflies in her stomach as she walked over to him. Places the glass down and sits by him as Lucifer opens the bottle of wine; she takes off her jacket. “Where is that little urchin of yours?” Chloe smiled as his nickname for Trixie. “She is at Dan’s.” 

Lucifer smiled and started to pour the wine; “Say when.” Continues to pour as Chole started laughing; “when!” Lucifer and Chloe both laugh as Lucifer put the glass down. “I should let you know it takes months to get a reservation at this place.” “Oh, the fries are amazing.” “Oh thank you; I made them myself.” “Oh.” Chloe giggles as she eats more. 

Lucifer had been thinking about what Chloe had said in court all day; he had been wanting to talk about it all day and now seemed like a good time if any. “Detective what you said in the courtroom today..” Chloe reached over and grabbed Lucifer’s hand. “It was the truth.” Lucifer had been wondering if she had meant what she said or if she had said it because of the pressure from his mum or if she had meant it. 

Lucifer looked down at their hands as he holds Chloe hand; he looked up at Chloe, who was smiling at him. 

Chloe started leaning in; so did Lucifer; both of them staring at each other. “Oh..” “what?” Chloe staring at him,“I brought you burger and fries but I forgot the ketchup.” Chloe scoffed and smiles; “I hate ketchup.”Lucifer scoffed and lead in more “Foolish condiment.” they closed the gap as their lips touched and Lucifer had closed his eyes, as did Chloe. 

Lucifer was sure he was dreaming; no way was he sitting on Chloe couch, eating food with her and now, kissing her. He placed his free hand on her cheek as he tipped her head back; deepening the kiss as Chloe moans and grips his suit jacket; pulling him closer as they pull apart for air. “Chloe..” he whispers, making Chloe’s stomach twist him using her name. 

“I want you..” she says and stands up; holding out her hand; which Lucifer grabs and gets up from the couch. She leads them up the stairs and into her room; Lucifer shuts the door as he watches Chloe; letting her take the lead. They walked into Chloe’s room and Lucifer closed the door, “Chloe are you sure you want to do this?” Chloe walked closer to Lucifer and nodded. “I’m sure.” She slipped her hands under his jacket; sliding it off of him as Lucifer helped it the rest of the way. 

Chloe rested it on a chair and started undoing the buttons on his shirt; Lucifer stared at Chloe with confusion and nervousness with the turn this night had taken but was also bubbling up with excitingness as he watched Chloe slowly unbutton his shirt; getting to the last button and opens his shirt; as she slowly touches his chest; feeling his abs and bites her lip. _He was devilishly handsome._

Chloe undoes Lucifer’s cuff rings as she takes them off; sets them down on her dresser. Chloe slips off his shirt off his shoulders as he helps it down his arms and lets it fall to the floor; Chloe sighs and starts kissing his collarbone lightly as Lucifer closes his eyes and moans as feels Chloe lips on his skin. 

Healing Lucifer moan made Chloe stomach feel with butterflies; knowing that she was making him moan so addictive she felt it between her legs. Chloe started undoing his belt as Lucifer took off his shoes; and stares at Chloe; grabbing her wrist in a gentle way. “You, Detective are wearing too many clothes.” 

“Oh am I?” Chloe smiled as Lucifer smiled and started unbuttoning Chloe shirt; his hands shaking a bit as he undid the buttons; Chloe watched him and licked her lips. Her fingers touching his chest; as she finishes unbuttoning her shirt and slips it off her shoulders; Chloe taking it off the rest of the way. Chloe undid her boots as she takes them off. 

Lucifer starts undoing her pants as she touches his shoulders and standing on her toes; running her hands through his hair as he unzips her pants; pulls her closer and picks her up, Chloe giggling as she wraps her arms and legs around his neck and waist. Lays her gently on the bed as he pulls her pants down; throwing them off and looks at her. 

He could see her wetness through her panties and smiles; he pulls his pants down and takes them off as Chloe leans on her elbows; watching him. “Like what you see love?” crawls up the bed and leans over her; “Hmm…” Chloe runs her hands up his chest. “Come here.” Lucifer leans down and kisses her; Chloe wraps her arms around him as he gets between her legs. “Lucifer.” Moans against his lips. 

Lucifer pulls away as he starts kissing Chloe down her check to her jaw; down her neck as he gets down her chest. Reaches behind her and undoes her bra as he grabs it; Chloe lifting her arms as he takes off her bra. He throws it somewhere in the room as he leans back down and starts kissing her breast; cupping the other way as he teases the other one with his tongue and sucks it. 

Making Chloe moan and grip the blanket under her hands; “Lucifer…” Lucifer smiles and pulls away and moves over to the other one. Chloe grips his hair as she bucks her hips up, desperately wanting him. Lucifer pulls away as he starts kissing down her stomach as he got to her panties; he smiles and grips them as he slides them down and throws them; slowly starts rubbing Chloe clit as she moans loudly and bucks her hips up. 

Lucifer places one hand on her stomach; pushing her down as he starts sucking on her clit, slides down a finger inside her. Fingering her and sucking her clit as Chloe groans and grips his hair. “Lucifer...I need..please.” 

Chloe moans as she feels his finger inside her and is mouth on her clit, making her stomach twist, and her insides tightened up feeling like she is going to come. “Lucifer....i’m going to..please I need you..” Lucifer pulls away from Chloe and smiles; “I shall deliver love.” Lucifer removes the last piece that is separating them as Chloe looks over him. _Angel, a devilish angel._ Lucifer lifts her up, his hands on her ass as he moves her up the bed gently; laying her head on the pillow. 

Chloe pulls him close again as she wraps her arms around his neck; “Please Lucifer..I need you.” 

Lucifer positions himself and places both of his elbows on either side of her head; “alright my love.” slowly pushes into her as they both gasp. Chloe stares at Lucifer as Lucifer closes his eyes and lets out a breath. “Lucifer…” Lucifer pushes further inside her, finally bottoming out. “Oh fuck...Lucifer..move please.” Lucifer nods and pulls out before thrusting back in; making them both moan out in pleasure. 

Lucifer starts a rhythm as he continues to thrust into Chloe; her arms around his back as she digs her nails into his back. “Lucifer!” Moans out. Lucifer kisses her neck and pants heavily in her ear, making Chloe feel hot and moans more. “Lucifer! Oh my…!” Lucifer bites into her neck as he feels his orgasm coming. “I-I’m close..” Looks at Chloe as they stare at each other. “Me too.” Lucifer himself tighten as he continues to thrust into her; Chloe clenches around Lucifer as she moans louder. “Lucifer!” Chloe comes around Lucifer; her back arching off the bed. “Chloe!” Lucifer moans out as he comes as well. He falls on top of Chloe, catching his breath. 

Chloe runs a hand through his hair and down his back, feeling the marks on his back. Looks at them and feels her stomach turn. Lucifer looks up at her as she lets out a shaky breath; “Well, that was an unexpected turn of events.” Chloe giggles as Lucifer slowly pulls out, Chloe gasping at the loss as he lays on his back; Chloe sits up. “I’ll be right back.” Stands up and walks over to her bathroom. 

Lucifer laid on the bed; as he takes off the blanket off the blanket and covers himself with the sheet as Chloe walks back in after cleaning up herself and she gets back in the bed; covering herself with a sheet as she lays her head on his chest. Lucifer wrapping an arm around her waist. “Goodnight Lucifer.” “Goodnight Chloe.” 


End file.
